


Where To Next?

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 5





	

                When Sam and I got back to my house Dean was sitting on the couch just relaxing. When we walked through the door all he could do was sit there and stare at us like we had lobsters crawling out of our ears.We couldn’t help but laugh at him.  
            “What’s so funny you two?”  
            “You Dean.” I said in a voice filled with laughter.  
            “How am I what’s funny Marina?”  
            “Because when we walked through the door you had the weirdest look on your face.”  
            “Well is that so?”  
            “Yes it is so.”  
            “Well quit laughing at me just the same though.”  
            “What has got you all in a bad mood Dean?”  
            “What I caught you and Sam doing, it absolutely sickened me.”  
            “Well get used to it Dean that isn’t going to change. Face it I’m dating your brother.”  
            “Well you guys don’t have to do that kind of shit.”  
            “Sorry Dean that comes with the deal.”  
            “Well anyways we have another hunt to go on in Santa Fe New Mexico.”  
            “Really and how far is that from here.” Sam asked Dean a little skeptical.  
            “Not very far we can be there before sun down.”  
            “Let’s go!” As I make my way towards the door.  
Sam and Dean followed me to the door and out to the car.  Even though I knew that it would be just another routine case but things felt different since Sam and I had connected the way we had. Most people seem to have bad luck when dealing with the Winchester’s on a personal level but not me. I don’t seem to have one tenth of the issues they have with most people, probably because I already know everything and know how to protect myself living this life.  
            “Marina are you awake?”  
            “Yeah I’m awake Sam.”  
            “Well hey it’s time to get up Dean is paying for the room now. Then we can go in and rest for the night and get started on this case first thing tomorrow morning.”  
            “Okay I’m getting up.”  
            Dean came back room information at hand. The three of us walked into the room, all kind of tired we all decided that we all could use a goodnight sleep. That night sleeping so close to Sam felt just the way it did at my house. I felt peaceful and like nothing I have ever felt before. Night seemed to pass very quickly, because it felt like I had barely slept last night. Even though I knew that wasn’t the case, because I slept the whole car ride and all night long. Morning came to ruin all our good dreams, and morning also meant time to work on the case. This case was a possible shapeshifter, the only way to kill them a silver bullet straight to the heart. Like usual I was the first one up, no surprise there.  I decided to get up and get in the shower, I figured get that out of the way before the boys got up. When I walked out of the bathroom Sam and Dean were just starting to wake up.  
            “Mornin’ boys.”  
            “Good morning Marina.” Sam and Dean both said still half asleep.  
            “So have you boys found out anything more about our case?”  
            “No we just woke up.”  
            “That’s just what I thought, good thing I’m up early. I gathered some research before I decided to get in the shower.”  
            “Well aren’t you just the over achiever.”  
            “Yes now let’s get up and get a move on.”  
            The boys seemed to be moving extra slow that morning, I couldn’t seem to figure out why. That was not normal for them. I figured that they would get pep in their step later that day once we got started on the case but that didn’t happen.  
            “Are you boys okay? The pair of you look sadder than a stuck snail.”  
            “No not really.”  
            “Well tell me what’s goin’ on with you two.”  
            “Look we don’t do chick flick moments.”  
            “Well I don’t give a flying rats ass, we’re gonna talk about this and clear the air. Holding feelings in ain’t the way to maintain healthy relationships.”  
            “Fine we’re just a little worried that something bad might happen to you because you are hanging around us.”  
            “That’s absolutely stupid boys, I have been hunting for 15 years, I’m a big girl I can handle myself it’s mighty kind of you two boys to worry about me but I can handle myself.”  
            “We know we just like you and don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
            “That’s mighty kind of you boys but how about you save that worry for when I am actually dying.”  
            “Let’s quit the worrying and focus more on the case.”  
            “And Sam we’ll finish sorting through the rest of this later on our own.”  
            “Okay Marina.”


End file.
